


Your Skin In The Darkness

by AskaSophia



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Older lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaSophia/pseuds/AskaSophia
Summary: A moment, as they sleep together.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Your Skin In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

Jocelyn woke. The night was cold and dark. She lay still in the bed, wrapped around the warmth of Maggie. A soft yellow light was seeping through the open bedroom door, ghosting Maggie's skin in the darkness. They must have left a light on somewhere when they had come up to bed. Jocelyn smiled, they had been in a rush. She tightened her arms around her gently, pressed into her as she slept. Nuzzled deeper into her neck. Breathed her in. Kissed a trial of soft, open-mouthed kisses into her skin. She tasted like pale yellow. Jocelyn flicked her tongue into the soft, sensitive hollow behind Maggie’s ear. Maggie snuggled deeper into her.

“This is a nice way to wake up.”

Jocelyn ran her teeth along the shell of her ear.

“Is it?” she whispered softly.

She trailed her fingers slowly down over the gentle swell of Maggie’s stomach and into the apex of her thighs, carded her fingers through the curls. Softly, at first. Then firmer. She brushed her nails against Maggie’s skin as she felt her stretch out against her, open her body to her so she could card deeper, her fingers pressing down into her folds with each downward stroke. Maggie turned her head to kiss her. Her lips were soft, warm and lingering. Then deeper, firmer against Jocelyn’s, moving them together so Jocelyn opened her mouth to her. Jocelyn could taste the sleep still on her lips. She pushed her fingers deeper, parted her folds, ran a fingertip up and down Maggie’s sex. Maggie moaned into her mouth, pushed her hips up into her hand, reached into her hair to scrape her nails along Jocelyn’s scalp, pulling them together as she kissed her. They reached for the lube together, barely breaking the kiss as Maggie lubed Jocelyn’s fingers, hooked her leg over her hips, opened herself to her.

Jocelyn sank her fingers deep into the wet warmth of Maggie’s sex, stroked her slowly. She understood that Maggie didn’t want to be brought to orgasm yet so much as touched by her, loved by her. _Watched_ by her. She looked into her warm grey eyes and Maggie met her gaze, her hand still in Jocelyn’s hair, keeping them together. Jocelyn loved Maggie like this. The feel of her beneath her hand. Soft, and wet, and silky. Loved how she moved her hips against her fingers. How she took control in being watched, holding herself so slowly on the cusp of her pleasure, waiting for her, until Jocelyn decided. Stroking down hard on her clit, drawing it out of her as she arched her back into her, unable to _t_ ake it anymore. Her breath ragged, breathing out into her as she came in long, exquisite waves. Watched her as she closed her eyes and lost control. Jocelyn bit down into her warm, tender skin, added to her pleasure. She wanted to give her everything as she fell. As she watched her come undone. As she watched her come undone for _her_.

And Jocelyn held her, knew that Maggie would fall asleep again almost immediately. She drew her close as she turned in her arms, as she looked at her with warm, soft, already sleepy eyes. Jocelyn folded her body around her gently, ran her fingertips slowly up and down her spine.

“Go back to sleep, my darling,” she whispered. “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
